Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style)
Worldvision Transmission Loonatics' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Shorties) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) - Princess Silia Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Silia Spacebot.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Fear Category:Worldvision Transmission Loonatics Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG